


是夜

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	是夜

崔胜哲是在家附近的小公园找到李知勋的。

才刚跑进公园大门，就看见那人在不远处穿得单薄的落寞背影。冷风透过缝隙钻进衣服里，看着他冷不丁被吹得一个激灵，那双白皙的手却还是紧紧握着两边的铁链，低垂着头，即使从背后看不清他脸上的表情还是令人心疼的很。

“咔嚓。”

一不留神踩到地上的一根树枝，立刻就看见那人浑身一震，接下来甚至还开始轻微的哆嗦，脑袋也垂得更低像是要把脸埋到自己胸前看不见他才肯罢休。

崔胜哲犹豫再三还是上前蹲在他面前，伸出双手抚上李知勋的脸想安慰他，却没想像是打开了一个开关一样，那双已经发红的眼睛突然开始落泪，豆大的泪珠源源不断从眼眶溢出，全数掉在崔胜哲的手上，顺着他的手往下滑，直到滴到地上，在地上溅出几个印子。

仅仅只是这点温度崔胜哲都觉得好像要被灼伤，更别说看着李知勋这个模样，简直像在心上划过一刀般疼痛。

“哥哥。”李知勋吸了吸鼻子，企图平复一下情绪，但也没能带走半分伤感，开口更是满满的哭腔，“不如我们就算了吧。”

“什么算了，不许你说这个。”崔胜哲往常温热的手掌此时也变得冰凉，但还是小心翼翼地用大拇指拭去李知勋的泪水。尽管李知勋已经抿着嘴想忍下，但还是在崔胜哲的碰触下哭得更加厉害。“我们还不至于到这个地步啊。”

李知勋哭得连声音都抖了。“但是我有病……”

崔胜哲站起身把李知勋拉过来靠在他身上，在他的背上既是轻拍又是安抚，就像在哄一个孩子一样轻柔，事实上连他自己也不知道他有多害怕，“没有，知勋才没有病。”

“你明明知道的！”李知勋嘴上还强硬着，双手却在不知不觉间搂上崔胜哲的腰，十根手指抓着他后腰那块衣服不放。“因为我自己根本忍不住什么时候会冒出想做爱的念头，什么时候都想，做完了还想，”他额头抵在崔胜哲肚子上，垂着眼。“这样的我能有什么用呢，只能在家里当一个废物……”

“我说过我不介意咯，”崔胜哲在回答他的时候还特意换上轻快的语气，捧起李知勋的脸对他露出一个温柔的笑容，但是看了里面又好像有些憨憨的意思，“因为我最爱知勋啦。” 

说着手上就再次动起来，抹去他堪堪溢出眼眶的泪水，甚至在他白净还留着泪痕的脸颊上好好揉了几下，李知勋一下子没忍住，一呛从鼻子里喷出个小小的鼻涕泡，顿时既难为情又觉得好笑，抿着嘴想吸吸鼻子掩饰尴尬就被同样被逗笑的崔胜哲不知道从哪里摸出张纸巾给他捏着鼻子擦干净了。“擤一下。”

他乖乖照做，望着崔胜哲眨了眨干涩的眼睛。

他扔了垃圾又折回来，脱了外套给李知勋穿上，本来都准备牵着他的手往外走了，刚踏出一步又改变了主意，转而在他面前半蹲。“哥哥背你回去好不好呀。”

他拉着李知勋的手往他肩膀上搭，后背拱了下示意他赶紧跳上来，但等了许久却没能等来对方的动作。他好奇地转头，看见的只有脸颊通红眼神乱飘就是不肯看他的人儿。“怎么了这是？”

“我……我……”李知勋支支吾吾不知道怎么组织语言，被人这么盯着也没了办法，最后只能认命地往前一扑，跳上他的背，环着他的脖子，脸埋进他的肩膀。“我硬了……”

事实上身体这么亲近的接触，即使不用说他也能清楚地感受到李知勋身上那点不寻常的变化，但当下第一时间想到的却是觉得李知勋怎么能这么可爱又害羞，明明他什么都知道的啊。

简直都等不及进家门，刚出了电梯李知勋便踮着脚尖去够崔胜哲红润的嘴唇，光在家门口就亲得嘬嘬作响，等好不容易进了门更是着急地在玄关就开始褪去自己的衣服，直到全身光溜溜地完全展露在崔胜哲面前，拉过他的手放到自己的性器上，还没等对方有所动作，他就已经自己前后动起来，在他手里摩擦，从前端冒出来的水全数落在崔胜哲的手上。

下一秒他胸前的乳头连带着周围的乳肉便被崔胜哲含进嘴里，不仅被吮出了响声，那条温热柔软的舌头还不停在他乳头上打转挑逗，逼得他性器又兴奋了几分，只得难耐地哀求他。“哥哥……”

崔胜哲向来是听李知勋的话的，松开被折磨得冒水光又泛红的左边胸部，两只手下移摸到他的臀部往上一托让他整个人挂到他身上，一路缠绵热吻走到房间。他把人放到床上，没等他把自己身上的衣物脱掉就又被对方缠上来。“快点快点……”

李知勋心急地把手伸到身后，手指刺进紧致的穴口免不了因为没有润滑而干涩得发疼，于是眼睛又泛起一层水雾，下意识就躲进崔胜哲怀里撒娇。“好痛！哥哥帮帮我……”

“好好好我帮你。”崔胜哲拿过润滑哗哗往手里倒，带着凉意湿润的手指轻易就滑进刚才李知勋已经堪堪撑开的后穴，只是现在也仅仅是伸进一个指节就卡住了，想要推进更多就见他忍不住地皱着脸，但是因为渴望性爱不希望停下只能低头掩饰，于是探头就凑过去亲亲他紧皱的眉间安慰他。

亲着亲着又从眉间亲到嘴上，勾着舌头亲得舌根发麻，沉迷于热吻之中一时忘了身后的疼痛，手指上的动作便愈发顺利，直到已经做好了充分的准备工作，崔胜哲的性器也硬得快受不了，前端抵在他穴口轻轻磨蹭，只不过顶进一点就被对方主动往下压整根吞了进去。

“唔——”他一进去李知勋就爽得痛快地射了，精液全部射到崔胜哲身上，又全数落下来顺着小腹滑到耻毛，流到两个人交合的地方。

李知勋两条腿夹紧了崔胜哲结实的腰身，几个挺身过后又绷得紧紧的。眼见又一个直直撞到敏感点的动作之后那根已经是释放过的性器又颤巍巍地立起来，在他的挺腰的抽插下一晃一晃的，前端又在吐露出水来。

“你要不要自己摸摸？”

李知勋一边被顶得一顿一顿一边摇头，说话断断续续的，“不、不要，我就要哥哥把我啊——操射……”崔胜哲兴奋的性器在他的甬道里摩擦，让他觉得就像被点燃了一般全身发热，加上还时不时以不同的力度撞到他的敏感点，逼得他在猛一声长吟之后又变回了细碎零散的、小动物般的呜咽。

“不够的……”明明快感已经如潮水一般向他涌来，但越是被满足反而越是贪婪地嫌不够，缠着就要更多。“没关系的呀……你想怎么样都可以，粗暴地对我也可以，我也喜欢的……”

这话说的，倒像是他才是有性瘾、会时不时爬到别人身上撒娇耍赖要做爱的那方了。崔胜哲这时还能分出心思想了下别的，而后又笑了笑继续沉浸在欢愉的性爱之中。

“以后不要再一声不吭地跑出去啦，个小崽子，心疼死我了。”

他终于也发出一声满足的长叹射在他体内，还没退出去就凑上去找到李知勋的发红的耳朵，亲昵地咬了咬他的耳垂把他因为性爱而涣散的注意力稍微集中一下，这才靠在他耳边说悄悄话。

但果不其然回答的只有对方再次撒娇的讨好，连夹着他的两条腿都在不满地磨蹭。“还要……还要做……”

崔胜哲恨得又更用力地咬了他的耳垂和脖子，甚至埋头啃得脖子都有了暧昧的痕迹。“听到我说的话了吗，嗯？”

“听到了……呜我真的听到了……我发誓我不会再这样了……”这次李知勋留下的泪水不再是难过，更多夹杂着委屈和迫切，“求求你哥哥，继续做呀，你怎么还不继续呜呜呜……”

崔胜哲叹口气，眼下对于李知勋来说什么都没有做爱重要，现在这样迷迷糊糊答应的也不知道还算不算数。他一时拿不准主意，李知勋还在这头跟只小猫似的小声叫唤，想来想去干脆先做完了再说，等人清醒过来再给他个教训。

或许可以让他禁欲一段时间养养身子。

只是稍微一想就能知道，如果真的这么做了的话，之后肯定又要用各种花样勾引他了吧。

但是没办法，因为他这么爱李知勋呢。


End file.
